


Rock and Roll, Boys and Girls

by moonlightjasmine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Battle of the Bands, F/M, Girl Band, Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightjasmine/pseuds/moonlightjasmine
Summary: At Paris` Rock and Roll Convention Nathaniel challenges Chloe to a rock battle. Him, Nino and Adrien vs. Chloe, Alya and Marinette. Things  escalate quickly when Jagged Stone himself takes their bet, and even further when he deems the six of them his proteges. With a sudden popularity in the music industry how will these teens handle it.





	Rock and Roll, Boys and Girls

It was the Rock and Roll Convention in Paris and Marinette had been gearing up for this event for months. Being the huge rock fan that she was, she bought tickets for herself and Alya at the earliest convenience. Heck she even made their clothing, and even felt bold enough to make her clothes in the favorite color of her crush.

A white dress shirt, covered by a small green vest and striped emerald and mint tie. A ruffled thigh skirt matching the color of her vest, leaving the rest of her legs showing, with knee high white socks and mary janes with a tiny heel adorning her feet. Unlike her usual hairstyle she opted in putting her pigtails a bit higher, letting them bounce as she walked a few paces ahead of Alya.

The bespectacled teen herself was dressed in a baggy dark blue turtleneck by her own insistence, a skirt of the same length as Marinette and white legwarmers and dark purple loafers. Her hair was gathered at the back in a loose bun with a long ribbon.

As the two best friends were perusing the many stalls and sights when they ran into the self designated queen bee herself, Chloe Bourgeois.

"Hello Marinette." The blonde greeted, lacking her usual snark. 

She was decked out in light pink Crop top and short skirt that slid on one shoulder, with a hot pink sleeveless shirt underneath and light blue tights with leg warmers and a bandanna wrapped around her neck in her signature yellow color. Her blonde hair was gathered back in a 80s ponytail, the usually straight strands tumbling in waves as two of them framed her face.

"Chloe. What a surprise to see you here." Marinette murmured, awaiting for the usual condensing behavior.  
"Where`s Sabrina?" Alya decided to put her two cents in.

"She chose to not go. Not a fan of this genre." Chloe answered, she was being unusually civil today. 

"Why are you here then?" Marinette asked. The blonde looked at her, then eyed her outfit before answering, without snark again.

"There`s a reason why Jagged Stone stays in my Daddy's hotel you know. Besides the whole being an internationally famous rock star. He moved there at first because I was a fan of his music, that led to more famous people seeing him which led to more concerts. Nowadays, he stays and gives the hotel a rep for having a rock star with permanent residence there." She paused before continuing.  
"Nicely made outfits, your work I assume?"

Marinette could only nod in shock at seeing the girl who had made her school life hell, compliment her clothes. Seeing her expression Chloe smirked.

"I know how to appreciate a good glam rock look. Seeing as how all three of us are here can we lay a truce until we leave the convention?" She suggested in a polite manner.

"Yeah, sure." Alya agreed whilst Marinette only nodded.

"Seeing as we are all in agreement let's go look around." The two girls followed after the Bourgeois heiress with a small tinge of respect in their eyes.

 

Meanwhile at another location two friends who were decked out in punk rock style on the insistence of one Adrien Agreste.

Both Nino and Adrien were sporting leather jackets with different colored T-shirts underneath.

Adrien wore an emerald green shirt, his hair a mane of tussled golden tresses. 

Nino followed after his friend with a blue T-shirt of his own, his short layered hair slightly slicked back with hair gel to give it more of a volume. He wore his usual glasses.

Both boys had a simple pair of black jeans and converse.

"Thanks for coming with me dude. I am sure I will hear some mad tunes bro." Nino told his best friends as they walked through the hall.

"Really? Because, I thought you would be all like 'Aww, man! This is so old school.'" Adrien joked, mimicking a whining teen. The Lahiffe teen laughed before responding.

"No way dude. Rock and roll will never get old. It`s a way of life." He declared out loud earning appreciative shout from few who heard.

"Spoken like a true rocker." Someone spoke behind them. the two turned to look and found Nathaniel smiling at them.

He had also seemed to have taken the punk rock look, but passed on the leather jacket. He wore a black T-shirt with the anarchy sign as red as his hair. A leather bracelet with a skull design and some chains adorned his left hand.

Like the two boys he had opted for black jeans and red Converse.

"Dude! You are rocking the rocker look!" Nino exclaimed with Adrien nodding along.

"Thanks." Nathaniel, with a slight smirk on his lips thanked him.

"Is your inner rock boy coming out to play?" The bespectacled teen teased the redhead, draping his arm around his neck to pull him closer and ruffle his hair in a teasing friendly way.

"I don`t know what it is about rock music, it just fills you with confidence." Nathaniel echoed out with another, more pronounced smirk.

"Right on!" Chimed in Adrien as he go on Nathaniel's other side with a smirk of his own.

“Wanna head on with us?” Nino motioned with his thumb towards the crowd taking place.

“Sure.” Nath shrugged his shoulders.

As the group of three friends started maneuvering through the mass they least expected it to bump into another group of three.

“Alya!” Nino had an expression of pleasant surprise.

“Nino!” Alya mirrored his expression with a smiled on her face.

“Nino.” Chloe stoically greeted him, confusing the poor boy.

“Chloe.” Nathaniel spoke with a blank expression.

“Chloe?” Adrien who was at the back peeked out to see his first friend in the company of Alya.

“A..Adrien?” Marinette stuttered out as she peeked out from Alya`s side.

“Marinette?” Nathaniel`s expression changed from stony to one mirroring Adrien in confusion.

“Nathaniel?” Alya was a bit surprised to see the red haired teen in such an environment.

“Did the three of you came together?” Nino asked pointing at the girls.

“No, Marinette and I did but we bumped into Chloe.” Alya answered.

“Yeah, same to me and Adrien. Y'know I never could have seen Chloe of all people as a rock fan.”

“Same could be said about Nathaniel.” Alya smirked as her eyes looked over the red head.  
“Well we better get going, still have a lot of places to see.” Chloe started to say as she slowly turned to walk away before Nathaniel chimed in.

“I`m surprised if a brat like you could actually rock.” It was a quiet comment and anyone else would have missed it, but Chloe Bourgeois wasn't just anyone else.

She heard him loud and clear, despite the white noise coming from the crowd around them.

She snapped back to look at him, almost hitting herself with her pony tail.

“All right, Mister Popularity! How much you want to bet we can out "rock and roll" you!?”

As soon as those words left her mouth a sudden hush fell over the entire hall, no one dared to utter a word nor make a sound.

With the blonde almost snarling in his face all Nathaniel did was smirk.

“Bring it on, Princess.” He said, looking her right in the eye.

The unanimous cheering brought the two out of their glaring competition.

“And that's the kind of fire you need!” A sudden voice called out.

The six teens turned to see Jagged Stone himself standing near them.

“As young Miss Bourgeois said, would you be willing to test that little wager of yours?” He asked looking at the two classmates.

Chloe glanced at Alya and Marinette behind her.  
“Would the two of you be willing to back me up just this once, for the sake of girls everywhere?”

The two best friends looked at one another before turning to Chloe and giving solid nods.

“And you?” Jagged turned to Nath.

The redhead didn't even have to ask, both Nino and Adrien approached him on opposite sides.

“Dude, we go your back.” Nino was the first to voice his agreement.

“Let`s rock this thing.” Adrien added from his left side.

“Excellent! Ladies and gentle….oh who am I kidding. Rockers of all ages! We have a rock battle!” Jagged Stone announced, the deafening cheers being his answer.

 

“Now for the sake of someone, don`t know who you have to choose a song that is filled with less cursing.” Jagged told them once the six were pulled aside to get ready for their rock duel.

“I got one!” Marinette called out, before shrinking in embarrassment as six pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

“Well, it`s um…. I was thinking we could use…...This one!” She couldn't speak out loud, so she simply wrote the song on a note.

Looking at the title Jagged nodded.  
“Okay, song is acceptable. But can you hit those notes?”

“Sure.” Nathaniel shrugged.

“No problem.” Chloe confirmed.

“Alright then. We'll start soon. The center stage has been decided for this challenge. Now, go get ready.”

 

The stage lights were dark as a crowd gathered to see the impromptu rock battle that was about to take place.

Six silhouettes could be seen in the darkened center stage, before the lights lit up and showed three boys and three girls on opposite sides of the stage as the music started.

It was a mix of guitar and drums set in a moderately fast pace. The tune got the teens weaving through the props on the stage to converge at the center of a slightly raised platform as the final five rapid beats sounded.

At the last beat the six stopped in front of each other, with the boy in red and girl in pink standing chest to chest and glaring at one another.

Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
The boy and the girl moved in tandem together, back pressed together as the slid down before pushing away from each other to dance in separate spotlights.  
I'm heading for the city lights!  
The pink and red clothed teens started bobbing their feet as the two boys and girls on each side snapped their fingers to the beat.  
Radio blastin' on my way to the club,

The two moved to pose with an arm raised and hips popped to the side.  
gonna rock this town tonight!

The girls in green and blue sang together as they leaned in towards the boys who were similarly dressed  
You're living in a man's world, they tell us.

The girl in pink passed the boy in red by and teased him by ruffling his hair and running off, leaving him to fix it.

The two girls danced back to back before running of to join the girl in pink and the three of them paused to look over their shoulders.  
But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!

They jumped on the higher stage and began to sing.  
Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

The girl in pink made an air split before sing out.  
Ooooooh-woo!

The blue and red girls pirouetted away on different directions  
Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

While the girl in pink rolled her shoulders as she sang.  
Rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!  
The brief instrumental part was spent the girls hip bumping to the rhythm.

That however was stopped when the boy with red hair jumped to a nearby platform.  
Whoa! yeah!Curtain's up and I'm ready to go

They san as he grabbed a guitar prop and started to imitate a thrumming movement  
My guitar is in my hands

He started duck walking whilst holding the guitar before playing it again.  
There's nothing more than I rather do  
than play in a rock 'n roll band!

The boys in read sang together as they moven in sync.  
What we have is what we have been given

The red haired one sang over them and motioned to follow him as they moved  
Heading for the top! (don't you know?)  
we never stop believing now!

The girl turned to see the boys on a higher platform with the blue and green one dancing as the red haired one sang the solo.  
'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
you better believe it yeah yeah yeah

The boys continued to dance as the red one jumped down to land between the blue and green one.  
Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
Rock 'n roll-oll!

Finally in another brief instrumental part the girls moved to a mostly flat area, every step in sync with the other two as they waited for their counterparts on the other side.  
We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!

Not to disappoint, the boys followed shortly after them ,  
We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll!

but surprised the girls when each boy grabbed the girl`s opposite to him hand and started to dance. And soon it became a dance off. The red haired boy jumped and landed in a jazz split, whist the girl in pink nearly bended over backwards and quickly righted herself up again.

The music continued as the boys began to sing and dance together again.  
Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll

But they were interrupted again when the girl in pink sang out with the two other girls.  
Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll

They managed to go on a high platform where the girl sang whilst pointing to herself.  
Better believing that we are!

The boys all in unison jumped to a similar platform a bit across as the two platforms began to move away from each other.  
Yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll

The boy in red belted out the rock and roll part nice and long.  
Rooock and rooool  
Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll  
Not to be out done the girl leaned in and the other two had to hold he so she didn't fall of the stage  
Rock and rock and roool.

It continued like that for one more time and slowly the song faded off.

The thunderous applause that followed was unbelievable, the hall shook from the sheer magnitude of the cheering.

The six teens were out of breath from all the dancing and singing, especially Chloe and Nathaniel. Their breathing was labored and they were sweating but they both had smirks of satisfaction on their faces.

“Alright! Now it is time to chose the winner!” Jagged Stone announced, once again he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

“Who`s cheering for the Boys of Rock and Roll?” he asked and a loud cheer happened.

“What about our very own Girls of Rock and Roll?” A cheer at about the same intensity.

“And How about The Girls AND Boys of Rock and Roll !!?” He shouted and the top of his lungs.

The cheer that followed the third suggestion trampled the other two put together.

Turning to the stunned teens Jagged shrugged.

“Well there you have it lads and lassies. It`s a tie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this to my other work as a short song fic but the plot in my head developed way to fast, there was nothing I could do. I had no choice but to extend it. I`ll see how you guys like this first, maybe if I get some good responce I`ll finish it.


End file.
